Chaos
Charecter has been finished outside of undertale section of Backstory. Description A small child with a tortured past, Chaos is a naturally fearful and untrusting individual. Those capable of gaining his trust and respect have a companion forever, even if they were to strike him down. For the most part, Chaos can be found in Snowdin or Waterfall, climbing and hanging out among the cavernous ceiling or in the trees. Backstory CURRENTLY BEING TYPED UP IN CHUNKS AS I WORK UP THE MOTIVATION TO DO SO Chaos has long since forgotten his real name, and his real name has long since been lost to the world. Adopted at the young age of three, Chaos lived a peaceful life until the age of four. During that time he learned how to speak, how to read and how to write. Then the experiments began. An insane priest by the name of Alannon, a member of a group known as the Seven Circles, had ordered the family to take the boy in. What followed next was 6 years of genetic and soul experiments as Alannon experimented on Chaos. He was kept locked in a cage for the vast majority of his life, only let out for tests or rituals. On Chaos' 10th birthday a new experiment was performed. Chaos was forced to perform an ancient ritual that had only recently been translated by the Seven Circles. The effects of the ritual were obvious to the world, as Chaos' soul was permanently damaged. A small corner of it had turned black and four small tendrils of blood had erupted from his back. Experiment after experiment was performed and it was revealed Chaos could control blood. Over the next two years chaos was forced to fight and kill experiment after experiment, human after human, all in the vain of testing his new limits. The more he killed the more the black grew. The more he killed the more blood he had access to. The more he obeyed the more they tortured and experimented on him. He was kept alone the entire time, and as a result went entirely insane, muttering and murmuring to himself constantly. The voices were kind and they loved him. They hated the humans for what they did to him. The last experiment performed on Chaos was when the humans stole his amulet from him for a week. For an entire week he screamed and was alone. The silence was maddening and he sobbed and screamed, till they finally returned it. The second he had the locket back he unloaded the years worth of blood and rampaged his way through the facility, killing every single guard, experiment, and person. All died and were absorbed as he broke out and ran away. He could see a mountain in the far distance, and began running towards it. He needed to hide, he needed to hide. After reaching the mountain he hid in the caves for a few months, until one day he entered a random cave, and he fell into the underground. Having fallen into the Underground, Chaos had a very brutal fall. He was eventually rescued by Toriel, but he lashed out at her not understanding her kindness. Seeing his alternate form caused Toriel to realse that there was simply no way the child was a human, and after a series of chaotic events, Chaos left the ruins. The vast majority of his time is spent in snowdin's forests, due to the simpel fact that he doesn't need to eat in order to survive. He was able to keep most peopel away from him by being in general terrifying and not the least bit violent. It wasn't until he met Papyrus that Chaos finally began to calm down. Not by choice, but more on the fact he couldn't get Papyrus to leave him alone and he didn't want to actually hurt this weird person who kept talking to him. Eventually Chaos had a breakdown and Papyrus braught him home to give him comfort and food. Chaos' reaction to paps spaghetti was... less than enthusiastic and he has since avoided it by explaining that he doesn't eat. Ever since then Chaos has done his best to keep more of an open mind about others. If he sees bullying of any kind going on he'll immediatly step in, practically assaulting the offending party to protect others. Personality Overall Chaos is a very fearful individual, terrified of the entire world around him, but his soul yearns to reach out and be loved. When first meeting him, Chaos is very standoffish and pushy, wanting nothing more then the other person to go away. He will often summon weapons and try to intimidate them, but if it fails he locks himself away in a blood barrier for a very long time until he thinks they left. This tactic has only failed twice, once with Flowey, and once with Papyrus. Those who are able to get past it would find chaos to be a quiet and shy individual who constantly craves physical affection. He is very loving and fiercely protective, and will gladly spend time with those he cares about. Insanity Chaos suffers from extreme levels of MPD, having hundreds of thousands of voices in his head that he believes to be his family. In reality, nearly a hundred of them are remnants of the humans he slaughtered, and the rest are caused by his own mind desperately creating something to destroy the loneliness caused by Alannon's experiments. Often Chaos will speak aloud to himself, or mutter things in response to those in his head. He can retreat into a little mental plane which is nothing more then a never ending ocean of blood, and thousands of spectral forms that all seem to hold and caress the boy. In his mind these are attached to the Heart Locket, and so if it is stolen from him, not only does it silence the voices due to a mental placebo, but it also sends him into a completely ballistic rage, forcing him into his true form as he wildly flails and scrambles for his locket. If kept away long enough Chaos will stop fighting and simply curl into a ball, screaming and sobbing till the locket is returned. Due to this insanity, effects such as hypnotism, mental commands, or even inserting themselves into his mind are severely weakened as you would need to overcome the thousands of other minds kept within. It would also give any who attempt to read his mind a cacophonous torrent of babbling nonsense. Appearance AGE: 12 Chaos has two forms, his standard form and his true form. His standard form is a powerfull illusion created by his Heart Locket. It makes him look like he used to, barring the tendrils. Standard Form Standing at only 4ft8 Chaos is quite short. His hair is black and has white diamonds in the shape of eyes all along his bangs. {for point of reference, asura from soul eater} His skin is overall pale and his eyes are a blood red that glow slightly. He tends to wear black sweat pants and a black sweater. From the center of his back four massive tendrils formed entirely of blood. These tendrils are used to carry Chaos around, or grip onto things.{For point of reference, imagine Doc. Octopus from Spider Man.} At all times Chaos has a glowing red heart locket around his neck that he cherishes. His hands and feet are clawed, and his teeth are serated but fit together perfectly. Overall chaos normally wears a piece of cloth over his mouth to hide his teeth. True/Demonic Form If he chooses to do so, or if the locket is stolen from him Chaos' true form is revealed. Standing at 6 ft 2, Chaos' body is covered in blood red scales with black veins darting all across them. His eyes glow a fierce red and are vertically slit and his tendrils are twice as large. The claws grow slightly and his teeth become dark black as well. Relations Family *Sarah [ false sister] *Maximillian dad *Alannon uncle Friends *Heart Locket *Papyrus *Flowey [ manipulative relationship] *Napstablook Acquaintances *None Living Enemies *Humans *Priest *Human Mages *has a very firm dislike of metaton for abandoning napstablook *The Seven Circles Traits Relentless Soul Once he's decided on a task he stick to it to the bitter end or until he changes his own mind. People with this soul struggle with addiction, as if they enjoy something it is difficult to not succumb to it entirely. As such, most individuals with this soul are greatly conflicted and cannot make use of the souls true strength. Another way to think of it, is it is a Soul of absolutes. Absolute fear, Absolute hate, Absolute love. Things hover in a gray zone endlessly, until they are finally slotted into a specific place. To earn a Relentless souls love is to have someone who would cut the world down a thousand times if it meant your joy. To gain a relentless souls hate would grant you someone who would track you for eternity jsut to see you die. When a relentless soul has set it's sight on one thing and pushes for it, there is almost nothing that can stop them. They will accomplish their goal no matter how many get in their way, and if they have to die they will finish that goal with their dying breath. Through sheer power and unrelenting effort, you forced '''ball' ''into the hole. The ball is afraid of you however. Abilities and Powers Chaos relies mostly on his hemomancy/bloodmagic and his claws to fight. Under 99% of scenarios he will use his hemomancy but if forced to his claws and teeth are very sharp and he will attack. The source of most of Chaos' hemomancy is a Heart Locket around his neck. It was created by the deranged Priest Alannon, and it contains Chaos' blood resevoir. Made through runes, alchemy, and magic, Chaos keeps the blood of all he has killed trapped within the locket and uses it to fuel hsi techniques. Chaos's most common form of hemomancy are his blood spears, which he can form at will by cutting himself or pulling from his tendrils. Chaos can also spend a round defending himself by forming a barrier of blood. Chaos has complete controll over all blood he interacts with at the cost of mana. Chaos is almost entirely immune to sedatives, poison, and disease due to the constantly cycling of blood between himself and his locket Chaos' locket contaisn 10k gallons of blood that he can controll at the cost of mana. Blood Tendrils Four blood tendrils erupt from the center of Chaos' back, and if one closely examined his soul four points would be on the back of it. The tendrils are anchored directly into his soul, and as such have a slight bit of sentience. They react and move purely on instinct, and are capable of movement even while Chaos himself is asleep. It is due to this that often times Chaos will fall asleep somewhere and wake up high in a tree or somewhere completely random. The tendrils react purely on instinct and draw their strength directly from Chaos' own blood, soul, and the Locket. If unable to pwoer themselves the Tendrils turn black and become limp, weighing chaos down heavily. Each blood Tendril weighs 60 pounds, while chaos himself weighs 82. Stats Neutral *HP: 7,500 *LV : 20 *AT:40 *DF:40 *EXP On Kill:500 *Gold on Win:0 Pacifist OPTIONAL* If your character changes stats depending on the run. *HP: 5,000 *LV: 20 *AT: 50 *DF: 20 *EXP On Kill: 500 *Gold on Win: 0 Genocide OPTIONAL* If your character changes stats depending on the run. *HP: 10,000 *LV: 20 *AT: 99 *DF: 10 *EXP On Kill: 750 *Gold on Win: 1,000 ACTs List ACTs here. Talk, Terrorize, Steal, Hug, convert{genocide only} Quotes PACIFIST You shouldn't be here. GO AWAY encounter Stop please... please i don't like this +1 -20 defense +20 attack curls into a ball "Please i'm sorry... i didn't mean to..." +2 +5 defense -40 attack lays still "..." +3 attack and defense set to 0 Wh-what are you doing? GET OFF OF ME! +1 attack + 10 defense +10 I... i don't understand... pl-please go away! + 2 attack - 50 defense + 40 go away... humans are supposed to be mean.... arn't they? hug + 3 attack set to 0 defense +29 falls to the ground and shrieks '"NO GIVE IT BACK" steal attack + 100 defense -120 NEUTRAL Neutral: I know what you've done... you humans are all the same. 'encounter{might alter this not happy with it but cant think of anything else} ''dull groan as he holds his head '''"The voices they scream... tHeY sCrEaM fOr YoUr DeAtH" +1 atk + 10 defense -10 shivers and clenches his locket tichtly "They would never leave me, YoUr LyInG!" +2 attack +25 defense -30 lets out an unholy shriek StOp SaYiNg ThOsE tHiNgS i'M nOt LiKe YoU +3 attack + 40 defense -50 pushes you to the ground "Don't touch me you FILTHY MURDERER" '+1 -10 atk + 10 defense ''growls and after a moment pushes you away "S-stop touching me. '''i know what you did, you think i'll forget!?" +2 atk -15 defense +20 quietly takes the hug while shaking "I... I don't understand... why... why are you being nice to me..." atk - 15 def + 30 '''''lets out an otherworldly scream. It echoes through the entirety of the underground "GiVe It BaCk GiVe It BaCkGiVeItBaCkGiVeItBaCk"steal +100 atk -200 defense GENOCIDE Genocide: th... they're all dead.. you... killed all of them.... and threatened to harm my friend... I WiLl BrEaK yOuR vErY eXiStEnCe InTo A tHoUsAnD pIeCeS! '''encounter '''HAHahAhAHaHaAHAhaAHAHAAHa +1 atk + 10 def +0 Do YoU kNoW hOw TeRrOrFiEd EvErYoNe Is Of YoU? i HaTe YoU. DIE! +2 atk +10 def + 0 I aM aFrAiD yOu WoN't MaKe It OuT aLiVe. I WiLl DrAiN yOu TiLl YoUr CoRpSe Is DuSt! +3 atk +11 def - 10 'You get the feeling that hugging him would get you killed' +1 'You realize that if you hug him, he is going to attack you' +2 'For some reason you hug him, and he impales you.'+3 Reduce hp to 1{or 0 if yoru okay with it lel] I wOuLd NeVeR jOiN yOu! I aM nOt GoInG tO aLlOw YoU tO sUrViVe! '[convert +1} atk + 0 def +10 i... would be alone but.. n-'''NO! I WiLl NoT LiStEn To YoUr MaLiCiOuS LiEs! '+2 atk -29 def +30 you... do you promise to never leave me? +3 atk -50 def-50 '''The screech that echo's from the creature makes your head ache. "GIVEITBACKORI'LLPRYITFROMYOURCORPSE" steal ATK +200 defense -500 Flavor Text A small child blocks your way. pacifist A strange monster blocks your way. neutral A demon has been awakened by your sins. Genocide You snatch the locket, it burns your hand. steal ascends to his true form fight start You tell the boy he's pathetic and will always be alone. +1 You inform him everybody actually hates him. +2 You tell him he'll be abandoned by everyone and play on his biggest fears.+3 seems to be both upset and longing +1 let you hug him longer. could it be he's just lonely? +2 slowly, you feel yourself being hugged back.hug+3 you inform him you could use his help. Humans stick together afterall. +1 you inform him he has no reason to stay anymore. Everybody is dead afterall, he'll just be alone forever.+2 You tell him he doesn't have to be alone. You offer to be his friend forever convert+3 "B... but you said.... we'd be together forever..." betrayal "I KNEW YOU WERE LYING! I'LL KILL YOU!" ''chaos transforms into his true form'' betrayal, changes to genocide fight "I don't understand... why are all humans so cruel. I'll crush you here and now..." betrayal, changed to neutral fight Weaknesses * Chaos is by default terrified of the world around him, and so it takes a lot of work to get close to him. * Chaos has an unwavering hatred for humans. It would take a lot of effort to get him to be trusting of one, about as much as it'd take to befriend flowey. * Chaos CANNOT eat food. Be it physical or magical in nature, Chaos cannot eat food. If he eats food he will steadilly get more and more nauseas untill he vomits it out. Trivia *Spends most his time looking like a child. *Constantly has four tendrils that he uses to carry him around. *Has a dark red heart locket that glows a sanguine red. *Originally from an AU. *Possesses the Black & Red soul of Relentlessness *Chaos is called so because of the state of his mind *Has a top-secret tracking spell cast on his soul that is used by The Seven Circles Credit i designed him. Gallery The relentless soul is red with black waves goign across it sideways